Wreckless Love
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Sean is a little bit protective of Holden. Fluff; Sean/Holden.


Wreckless Love

By: KellyCRocker59

This is pure fluff, I won't lie. Thank you Wallypog for giving me this idea! I will soon be doing the next chronological piece following 'Those Three Words' but this is just a little piece set after that one, in case anyone wanted to know. Please review!

* * *

Holden sighed, sitting at the bar, sipping his beer. Sean was playing pool with several other guys, looking up at him frequently and flashing him that beautiful grin. They came here every weekend because no one knew who Sean was, and they welcomed gay couples without any complaints.

Sean and Holden had been dating nearly half a year and Holden thought they would move in together soon. They spent a lot of time together into the night at each other's homes, but they had yet to sleep together; Holden really wanted it to be special. Holden sipped at his beer, watching Sean play pool and felt warmth spreading through his chest just at seeing the other male.

"Hey, what's your name?"  
Holden turned to the voice coming from in front of him. It was a large, muscled man with brown hair and tan skin. He was attractive, but Holden had no interest. He was more then happy with whom he had.

"Holden." He replied, not really wanting to strike up a conversation.

"That's an odd name. You're kinda cute; you wanna come with me back to the restroom?" He asked, reaching out and playing with the top button of Holden's button-up shirt.

"No thanks." Holden said, trying not to sound rude.

"Come on, don't be shy; I'll take it slow for you." He said, smiling and pulling at the button until it popped loose.

"Please, I'm with someone else." Holden replied, trying to pull away from the other man.

However, he placed his hand on Holden's thigh, rubbing it.

"Oh come on, don't make me _force _you." He said, voice getting harsher.

Holden looked up at him and got a bit scared. The man's eyes were filled with frustration, and the muscles in his arm were bulging, Holden's leg stinging in pain. Holden worked out regularly, but he wouldn't be able to stop this man if he wanted to do something to him. He looked over his shoulder at Sean, who was eyeing them, face contorted in concern. He seemed to catch the fear in Holden's eyes, but then the man was speaking again.

"Look, I don't get any no's to this sort of thing. Come with me or I might have to _make _you." He said through gritted teeth, hand moving to grip Holden's arm tightly.

"Hey, do you have a problem?"

Holden breathed in relief inwardly at Sean's voice, and the man turned, revealing Sean with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at them.

"No; do _you_ have a problem?" The man questioned, letting go of Holden's arm to turn fully to Sean.

"Well, you had your hand on my boyfriend, so yeah, I do."

"Oh, this is your boyfriend?" The man asked, turning back to Holden.

Then, he grabbed Holden's arm, and spat on him.

"He's a dirty little bitch." The man stated.

Then, Sean punched him in the jaw, sending the man toppling to the ground. Before Holden could do anything, Sean was on top of the man, punching him relentlessly in the face. Finally, with people crowded around the brawl, Holden snapped out of his shock and hopped off the stool, grabbing at Sean's arms, attempting to pull him off of the other male.

"Sean, stop!" Holden said, with more of a begging tone then he intended.

But it got the desired effect. Sean immediately stopped throwing punching, allowing Holden to hold his arms still as he panted, chest heaving.

"Call him that again or even come near him and I'll do a lot more then that!" Sean roared.

"You guys need to leave before I have to call the cops." The bartender said to Holden, knowing the two of them well and being sympathetic.

Holden nodded, and grabbed Sean's arm tightly, leading him out of the bar and back to the Hummer. They stood at the front of it, Sean grabbing Holden's arms gently and turning him around to face him.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked, reaching a hand up and wiping the forgotten saliva from Holden's face and shaking it onto the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Holden reassured him, but Sean was already pushing Holden's sleeve up gently to see where the man had grabbed him. There was a bruise already forming.

"That dickhead, I should go back in there and kick punch his face in…" Sean said, beginning to turn back toward the bar.

"No, Sean, stop!" Holden said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward him.

Then, he leaned in and kissed the other male gently, hands holding his face. It took Sean a moment to settle down from his rage and then he groaned into the kiss, gripping Holden's hips and lifting him onto the hood of the Hummer, returning the kiss passionately. Holden ran his hands down Sean's chest, and Sean's hands went flat along the small of his back, caressing the skin under the fabric.

Finally, they pulled apart, and Holden was glad the parking lot was vacant. Sean ran a hand along the side of his face.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?" He asked.

Holden blushed, pressing his forehead against the other male's.

"Yeah, once or twice. I hate how turned on I get when you stand up for me."

Sean chuckled, running his hand down to weave their fingers together.

"I told you I would never let anyone touch you like that."

Holden nodded, "I know…thank you."

"It's kind of selfish you know," Sean went on, "I do it because I want to be the only one that can touch you like that. I want to be the only one who gets to be this lucky."

Holden blushed again, and then Sean was kissing him again. Holden's legs weaved around Sean's back, and their hands were everywhere, touching, caressing. But Sean knew where to stop, knew how far Holden was willing to go and respected it. They pulled apart again, both breathless now.

"Time to go home?" Sean asked.

Holden nodded, running his hands through the other male's hair before Sean lifted him off the hood and back onto the ground. They got in the Hummer, and when Sean turned the key, Holden spoke.

"We can still make out in the parking lot, though."

Sean grinned widely at him, and then they drove away.


End file.
